Russian Roulette
by ScarletMask
Summary: A dark, alternative mean as to how Rogue met Gambit.


**_Well, hm. I'm not sure what I think of this story. But I just couldn't let it rotten in my computer. So, I'm turning to you guys for help. Is it too bad? Just tell me what you think_**

**_Also, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewd Speed or added it favorites. I'm sorry if I failed to thank them all particularly, but I apreciated them all. I'm not sure if I will make it longer, but... who knows? People from Curitiba are kown for their mood swings. _**

**_In Brasil we are anyway, for you, I'm not that sure... ANYWAY, I'm rambling. So, on with the story._**

**_Oh, and I don't own X-men. *sobs*  
_**

It seemed like months had passed since she had got there.

In that huge, empty, dark, frighten metallic room.

Alone, you ask?

Ha! She wish.

No, she was never alone.

_They _were always with her, threatening her, frightening her, whispering hateful words inside her head, inside her mind.

And, of course, it weren't _just_ them. Graydon Creed, the president of the Friends of Humanity would never leave alone a _mutant _as dangerous as she was

That's why those men were there, dark glasses, black clothes, black _hearts, _armed to the teeth, _always_ around her.

**The ****bright yellow light hurt my eyes when they entered the room.** I inwardly cringed. It was never good when they entered my cell.

-C'mon _Rogue._- The man spat out my name, disdain dripping from every word. – Time to play.

They took me across the halls to another room, also empty, except for a table in the center and two chairs. In one of the chairs sat a man, his back facing me. He didn't turn when the door closed.

I walked around the table to sit across from him. He looked at me; I gasped.

His eyes – red on black eyes- were locked on me. I was feeling, in some sort, hypnotized, trapped in some sort of trance.

All my despair, my anguish, that horrible shadow that had installed in my chest since I realized that the X-men weren't coming, all of my angst…it was muffled. It was like he had used his eyes to take all of that, put it in a tiny little box and kick it to the far end of my mind, as if to make room to his strange power over me.

I only got back to reality when one of the guards put a gun in the table between us. He didn't say anything, just took the gun and rolled the drum, his face unreadable. My nails digged in my lower lip when I realized what we were going to do.

**Take a breath,  
Take it deep.**

I took a deep breath, trying to contain a shiver

.  
**'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.**

**-**Calm y'self _petite._- It was the first time that he spoke. His voice was low and husky, his cajun accent caressing my ears. –If y' play, y' play f'r keep. Can't be weak. – He pulled the trigger.

**Take the gun and count to three.  
Im sweating now,  
Moving slow,**  
**No time to think. My turn to go**

I watched as he lowered the gun to the table. My palms were sweating, my moves seemed to be in slow-motion. But I didn't had time to think. It was my turn to go.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.**

I was sure he could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest.

_**I**__** was terrified but I couldn't leave I know that I must pass this test**_

**So, just pull the trigger**

I put the gun back in the middle of the table.

**Say a prayer to yourself**  
**He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'**

I said a small prayer to myself; Even though I had never been an exactly religious girl, it calmed me a little. It was already my turn again. My hand was shaking.

-Close y'r eyes- He said taking my hand in his so I'd stop shivering. –Sometimes it helps.- I felt that familiar pull of my powers and pulled my hand back quickly. A small portion of his thoughts were running trough my head; He was thinking about me, He was wondering what I had done to be in a place like that. He was wondering what my voice would sound like.

He was remembering all of the times he was forced to play this game.

_**And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost**_

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test.  
**  
I was sure he could see that my heart was desperately trying to jump out of my chest. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes like he had said.

**So, just pull my trigger  
**  
I took the gun to my head.

**As my life flashes before my eyes**  
**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**

I , know how cliché this sounds, but I did saw my life flash before my eyes.

Mama dying, me kissing Cody, Cody in coma, Daddy kicking me out of home, that months where I lived in the streets, when Mystique and Destiny adopted me, when I ran away from the Brotherhood, when I joined the X-men, when I was captured, everything until the moment I saw him for the first time.

**So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life**

I started to think in everybody that had died playing with him, without a name, without a chance to say good-bye.

But now it was already too late – too late to think about my life.

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.**

My heart sped up again when I lowered the gun.

-What is your name? – I already knew it, of course, But, I'm not really sure why, I wanted _him _ to tell me. I wanted him to want me to know_._ I didn't understand that sudden urge- I didn't even knew him- but I just needed it.

**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no**

He looked at me. No, he scrutinized me. I was terrified. He could feel it.  
- S' Gambit f'r them,- He indicated the glass in the wall, where the 'Friends of Humanity' were watching us. – but you'll remember me as Remy _chére_.

**I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test**

I knew I'd never see him again, didn't matter when the shot fired. It was surprising how much that thought hurt me. It wasn't logical. _I didn't knew him. _ Then why the thinking of the close future- much to close- made my heart feel like it had been stabbed over and over again?

Fear consumed me; this was it.

-My name is Rogue. –I Said watching as He took the gun from my hands and placed it on his temples. – Anna. –I added. I had never told this to anyone before.

**So, just pull the trigger**

He smiled. His whole face lit up. Suddenly He was much more handsome.

He pulled the trigger; my heart was tore out of my chest.


End file.
